The will of sirius black
by The cursed child
Summary: Harry goes to the reading of Sirius' will. Never expecting even in the slightest what was going to happen. And why is Bellatrix there?


**A/N Let's see… Thank you to LilPinkKitsune for the wonderful review. I plan to rewrite a couple of my stories, because I hate the obvious evidence that 'convicts Dumbledore.' He may be a manipulative *****, but he is smart enough not to leave a paper trail. It's why I've rewritten the story. So, I hope you'll enjoy and leave a review if you're not busy.**

**Disclaimer: I've never been to London, I live in a apartment and still go to school. What makes you think I own a castle, students, professors and Sirius Black?**

It had been a harsh few weeks for the boy sitting in Dudley's bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive. He had endangered his friends and two of them would have scars from the various wounds they'd suffered.

That was not why the weeks had been horrible, though. It was his Godfather. The only man who put Harry's needs above his own. The convict that had escaped for him. To find him and protect him from a traitor.

Harry clenched his fist when he thought of Peter Pettigrew. If only he'd let Sirius kill the bastard. They didn't need the rat to convince everyone of his Godfather's innocence. There were truth potions, pensieves that could explain exactly what happened. They would never find Pettigrew, who would've been rotting in the Shrieking Shack.

The Boy-Who-Lived shook his head, trying to erase that train of thought. He was sick of those endless 'what if's. Sirius was dead, a prophecy loomed over his head, and he was going to have to murder someone.

He heard something downstairs and waited. The Dursley were ignoring him, which was no problem, but he was jumpy. Every little sound made him draw his wand and jump to his feet.

Two weeks ago his godfather left the land of the living. His best friends have been ignoring him since the start of summer. He did get a letter from Ginny, Luna and Neville. The letter told him about their holidays.

Luna was hunting for animals the Quibbler talked about. The letter told him she was in Italie. It had something to do with Wrackspurts, though. Which meant that he had no idea what she was talking about.

Neville was working in his own greenhouses. He had been collecting plants from all over the world. He was supplying them to Hogwarts again according to the letter. It seemed that the plants they used in potions class were Neville's.

Ginny was at the Burrow and had been fighting with Ron and Hermione for days, because they were following Dumbledore's orders not to contact Harry in any way.. She had been pranking them with help of the twins. She had also been helping her brothers with their shop. She told him that they had bought a store in Diagon Alley, and that they had been preparing the shop every day. She was in charge of owl orders and was being payed to do it.

In that one letter, there had not been one question about Sirius, how he was feeling, and that he shouldn't blame himself. The only thing they said was that they missed him and to write if he needed help with anything. They'd emphasized anything and Pig's footprint had covered the empty spaces on the parchment.

He was glad that they hadn't asked questions, and that they missed him meant more to him than they could imagine.

He was jerked from his thoughts when a goblin appeared in his bedroom. The creature had his arms behind his back and straightened when he saw the boy on his bed.

"Griphook?" Harry asked.

The goblin was surprised that Harry still knew his name but he never showed it to the human. Surprise was a weakness that could be exploited.

"Mr. Potter it has come to our attention that you haven't received a letter from us concerning the will of Sirius Orion Black. Have you been notified by another source?"

"I have never even seen a Gringotts letter."

"We had our suspicions. You're mentioned in his will as the main benefactor, and I am here to escort you to Gringotts. If you would grab a cloak and cover your face so you won't be recognized and then grab my arm." Harry followed the instructions and suddenly they were in Gringotts.

The main hall was filled with witches and wizards of every size. They formed lines and shouted to each other. Children were running through the crowds and some students were picking up money for their shopping.

Griphook guided him to a small room with a dozen chairs. The room was filled with his friends and enemies. The Weasleys were the most obvious. Their red hair stood out amongst the people. Hermione was talking to Molly about something in a corner. Tonks and Remus were whispering quietly to Bill and Charlie Weasley, who'd arrived here a couple of weeks ago according to Ginny. Ginny was laughing with and at Fred and George when they started wrestling for something. Dumbledore stood in another corner and hummed to himself until he saw Griphook enter. In the last corner, on the chairs, were Snape and Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. A cloaked womanly figure stood next to them. Everyone looked at the second cloaked figure that entered the room but were soon listening to the goblin in front of the room. Sirius would never invite someone that would harm them.

"There will be no fighting in this room. You will get what Mister Black left you and return to your seat. Everyone who disobeys these rules will be back on the street."

A piece of black parchment rose in the air and Sirius' voice started speaking. Reading what was written on the will.

"Albus something something something Dumbledore. Many witches and wizards look up to you. You are a powerful man, and people trust you. I never trusted you, I guess it's because of who I am. The whole Black Family, my family, doesn't trust you. You have let the power get to your head, and you think that everything you do is right. I have spent my time searching for anything to discredit you, but if there is something you're good at, it is covering your tracks. I have several articles that will be released upon your death. We both know that you need no evidence to support your claims when you're a wizard."

Dumbledore didn't show anyone a reaction and merely listened to the Goblin. Plans could be made later.

"Snivellus, I have never been nice to you, I hate you, and I think that now is a good moment to start on Harry's behalf. You've saved Harry's life multiple times and I owe you for that. I owe you for every time that you saved his life and now that I am dead I can't do much about that, but if you need something you can speak to Remus about it. Ther is no doubt in my mind that he'll help. We can't win this war without you, Severus, I realise that now. We made you who you are, and I apologize for that, but we wouldn't be here without you. I wish you luck. I give you Vault 987. It is stocked with various ingredients for your potions and a sum of money that you can use for new ingredients, or another purpose, even though I realise that the Prince vault is well-stocked. My only request is that you continue to make the Wolfsbane potion for Remus."

"Nymphadora…. Ha, I can finally say it without getting hexed. You are a member of my family, and I realise that I've never told you that. I hope that you'll accept my apology and my offer to reinstate you and your mother on the family tree."

Tonks started smiling and allowed one tear to escape. She mouthed a thank you to him and couldn't wait to tell her mother the good news.

"Remus, you and James were the brothers I never had and what kind of brother would I be If I didn't tease you. Ah, Remus, my brother, you are a well-mannered, bookish, honest man, friend and brother. It is time to realise that you deserve happiness. I want a nephew if you can make the deadline. And if you do, I want the three galleons you promised me during that bet we made in sixth year, you know the one. I hereby leave you vault 1303. Do with it what you want, but use at least a little bit for yourself."

"Molly, you have seven children and little money. I understand that you wanted to keep your family with you, but what you did was wrong. You listened to Dumbledore when you lured Harry to you by talking that loudly. You took money from him without permission to pay off your mortgage. I understand why you did it, but you should've asked. Harry would've consented without a second thought. I want you to win back his trust. Let him choose what he wants to do. Lily gave her life for her son, and she is the only mother he'll ever have. But you can give him advice. Help him.

Hermione and Ron. We know parts of what Harry has been through as a child. He did know how to love, but never got it back. You were the first ones to give it to him and I'm grateful for that. I am just giving you some advice. Stop listening to Dumbledore. I know that you have both done things to keep Harry safe, but this is not the way to do it. You need to earn his trust and help him any way you can. He'll need all the help he can get. You will get vault 1578 and1569 respectively. I want Hermione to have access to the Black library. Be careful, there are many dangers in that room, some fatal.

"To the rest of the Weasleys here I give Vault 416 and a house in the mountains. I want to congratulate Charlie with his beast mastery and give him Vault 966 to buy some animals. With the house comes a great piece of land with the possibility to make your own little zoo. Which allows you to come back to England like you wanted. To the twins I leave the marauders prank book and items and ideas for your shop. We've worked hard on this and I want you to include Harry if he wants to be. Solemnly swear that you're up to no good."

Fred and George who had started with a smile and were now full out grinning. They repeated the infamous phrase and let the Goblin continue.

"Bella-,"

Everyone turned to the cloaked figures and tried to decide which one was the murderer. Harry - like all the others – had his wand in his fist and pointed at the woman.

-you had a hard childhood, I know that. You were a pureblood, and you would never bow down to someone else, especially not to a half-blood. Now I was proud when I heard you were not going to join the Dark Lord. So imagine my surprise when you joined him. And then ,I looked in your eyes all those years ago when you were confined to Azkaban. You have been under the imperious for many years now and I'm sorry for that.. I give you the gift of freedom. You haven't earned it, nor do you escape your crimes, but you are a Black, and it's my task to take care of you."

"And that also goes for Draco and Narcissa although I don't know how long you have been under it. You love Lucius, and nothing is going to change that, but the choices you make should be yours, and yours alone. I wish you good luck."

"Harry, I am sorry for leaving you and dropping these bombs on you, but without me to stop them I had to show you the truth. I hereby give you the rest of the Black Vaults and some advice. You still seek for a family and I wanted to give you one. Realise that you already have one. Your friends are your family. You chose them yourself and despite their faults, they all care about you."

"After all you have done, I can only say that I love you and that I'm proud of you, Pup. And I can say with certainty that your parent are too. Lily and James gave their lives for you, Harry. That kind of unconditional love is something I've only seen a handful of times. No matter what you have done, what you will do, who you are, and who you will be; they are proud of you, and they love you more than life itself."

A/N This version is much better than the last one and I'm glad that I took the time to rewrite it. I hope you have enjoyed the characters and the way Sirius will bring Dumbledore down. This is a one-shot, and it will most likely stay that way. I hope that you'll review and check out my other stories. (I have seen DH part 2 four times already, and I'm seeing it again next week. I love my life!)


End file.
